


valentine's day with The God of Mischief

by Rogers_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up, and realise your Loki isn't there... Where could he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day with The God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyLokiBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyLokiBarnes/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> This is for my best friend, love her so much!

You woke up, the sunlight coming through the drapes on the windows, you smiled to yourself and reached over to feel loki.

He wasn't there... You furrowed your eye browes and sat up, looking around.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "miss (l/n), prince Laufeyson would like to see you" you recognised the womans voice as Lauren the maid.

"Okay, ill be right out" you said pulling on your robe and answerd the door.

"Where does he want me to meet him, and what should I wear?" You asked, she smiled and said "he wants you to meet him on the third floor, room 152. Oh and Prince Laufeyson gave me this to give to you" she passed you a box, the box was green with a black silk ribbon tied around it.

Your face lit up as you took the box and said thankyou. You walked back into the room and opened up the box.

In the box was a note saying:

My dearest (name),

Please wear this as you come to your surprise. I hope you like it,

All my love, Loki

You smiled as you read the note.

You put the note down and looked back into the box, 'I am not wearing that' you thought to yourself as you pulled the black and green lace lingerie out from the box.

ıllıllı Le Time Skip ıllıllı

You shoved on your robe and walked down the many halls to the elevator, as you got in you pushed the button for the third floor, when the elevator doors were just about to close, Thor strolled in... 'Why?! When I am wearing such a skimpy outfit does he come in?!' You screamed at yourself.

"Hello (name), how are you on this beautiful say?" Thor asked pressing the button for the second floor

You sighed and answered "I'm fine thank you Thor"

"Soooo... Its Valentine's day... What are you and my brother going to do?" He asked 

You shrugged "I don't know, he wasn't in bed this morning" 

He nodded in understanding when the bell for the elevator went of "well it was nice talking to you Thor, but I best be off" you waved as you walk/spedwalked out of the small elevator.

Suddenly you noticed a trail of rose petals. 'Aww, my prince Loki, why does he have to be so cute?' You asked yourself.

You walked down the many halls following the trail of rose petals to room 152, where there was a note on the door. It read;

My dearest (name), 

When you enter through this door, you will get your surprise...

(If this is anyone else, go away!) 

All my love Loki.

You giggled and slowly opened the door.

The room was illuminated with candles, which where red and looked freshly lit, the trail of rose petals stopped at the bed, which had a silk red quilt cover with a white love heart in the middle. As you walked closer you noticed another note on top of a small box. 

Smiling you walked closer to the box, and opened it. 

It was a ring...

Suddenly you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist, you jumped as you felt lips on your neck

"Happy Valentine's day my love" he whispered against your neck, you smiled and leaned into his touch. 

He pulled away and ripped of your robe, marvelling at you he licked his lips and walked over to you, but instead of him kissing you he got down on one knee...

"Loki-" you where cut off by him pulling the small box from the bed and showing the ring 

"(Name), we have been together for what feels like an eternity, and I would like you to do me the honour of becoming my beloved wife" by this point you were crying with happiness 

"Yes loki! Yes!" You screamed and hugged him with all your strength, he hugged you back smiling widely as he did. 

You pulled away and kissed him with as much passion you could put through, and pulled away, you whispered against his lips "I love you Loki Laufeyson" 

He chuckled and whispered back "I love you too (name)"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this guys!!
> 
> Leave me some love in the comments!


End file.
